Dongsaeng
by Smoky Smoky Sky
Summary: Hilang,lalu kembali lagi,kyungsoo membuat jongin gila.tidak banyak yang jongin inginkan,ia hanya ingin perasaannya dihargai


**Title : Dongsaeng**

**Author : Smoky Smoky Sky**

**Cast : Kaisoo & other cast**

**Genre : hurt,boyslove,romance,dll**

**Summary :** **Hilang,lalu kembali lagi,kyungsoo membuat jongin banyak yang jongin inginkan,ia hanya ingin perasaannya dihargai**

**Note : Annyeong haseo *bow* ini ff debut sekaligus ff kaisoo pertamaku yang aku publish,emang sih ni epep kaga bagus-bagus amat cenderung jelek malah maklumin aja yeh klo abal/alurnye kecepetan,smoky-kan author baru yang baru belajar abal jangan dicopas yeh ^_^ Don't Like Don't Read! Butuh review untuk kelangsungan hidup,Smoky Terima kritik yang membangun.**

**HAPPY READING~**

Hati jongin tidak pernah berubah,dari pertama kali melihat namja bermata bulat itu jongin langsung jatuh cinta dan sampai sekarang belum jatuh cinta lagi,mungkin hati jongin sudah terlanjur diikat mati oleh seorang do pada saat bertemu namja bermata bulat itu jongin belum mengerti cinta tapi setiap dia melihat kyungsoo kecil yang ceria membuat hatinya kewaktupun berlalu dengan cepatnya,kyungsoo yang dulu meninggalkan jongin ke cina karena pekerjaan appa-nya kembali kekorea saat semuanya telah kecil sudah besar sekarang,dan jongin tidak lagi buta dengan bertahun-tahun hatinya dipaksakan kosong dan mungkin sudah berkali-kali tersayat dan tersakiti,kini sipemilik hati itu kembali datang tanpa kembali berdesir,benar tepat sekali! Ini persis seperti perasaannya waktu pertama kali melihat kyungsoo dan benar lagi bahwa perasaan itu memang '_cinta_'.jongin tersenyum ramah saat bertemu dengan kyungsoo,rasanya ingin sekali dia memeluk kyungsoo dan menculiknya namun jongin sadar ia takan bisa melalukan itu,otaknya kembali memutar kejadian 11 tahun lalu dimana jongin melihat kyungsoo yang senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat chanyeol –kapten basket junior- bermain basket dengan ganyanya yang menurut kyungsoo sangat sadar bahwa selama ini jongin hanya dinggap 'adik' bagi kyungsoo,tapi ayolah jongin ingin lebih dari itu.

''Jongin-ah,gwenchanayo ?'' jongin langsung tersadar dan kembali tersenyum kepada pujaan hatinya

''sebaiknya kita duduk dulu hyung,aku akan membawakan minuman dan kue kering untukmu'' jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung pergi kedapur

**-Smoky Smoky Sky-**

''sudah lama kita tidak bertemu hihihi sekarang kau lebih tampan jongin-ah,dan bisa kutebak kau pasti super playboy sekarang hahaha'' kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan dengan sedikit candaan khas seorang kyungsoo yang ceria,namun sadarkah kau do kyungsoo ? bahkan sampai sekarangpun hanya kau yang mampu membuat hati seorang kim jongin berdesir

''ania kau bisa saja hyung,bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum punya pacar hahaha'' jongin tertawa dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan,jika kau bisa melihat kedalam hatinya dia sedang menagis sekarang

''jangan bohong~ kau tidak usah malu-malu padaku'' taklama kemudia handphone kyungsoo berdering

''maaf jongin,kurasa aku harus pamit,aku ada kencang dengan namjachinguku,titipkan salamku untuk kim ahjussi dan ahjumma pulang bye~ saranghaeyo~'' kyungsoo mengecup pipi jongin dan langsung melangkah membeku,ia senang kyungsoo mengatakan kata cinta dan mengcup pipinya,tapi disisi lain jongin hancur karena semua itu hanya sebatas dongsaeng dan hyung,tidak lebih.

.

.

.

''yeoboseo hoam'' jongin mengucek matanya,pagi-pagi seperti ini seseorang sudah menghubunginnya,kurang ajar pikir jongin padahal sekarang hari libur

''kai baby~ good morning~ kau baru bangun ya?'' jongin menjauhkan ponselnnya,tidak ada nama atau ini salah sambung

''mungkin kau salah sambung tuan~ aku bukan kai''

''yak jangan bodoh kim jongin! Ini aku kyungsoo,sekarang bangunlah,aku sedang ditaman kota sekarang,kau cepat kesini ne''

'PIP'

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telfonnya,jongin masih setia berbaring dikasurnya sambil sedikit berfikir tentang apa yang terjadi barusan,siapa itu kai baby? Panggilan macam apa itu? Jongin tidak berniat datang ketaman pagi-pagi seperti ini dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali terpejam.

-Smoky Smoky Sky-

jongin terusik dengan sentuhan-sentuhan aneh disekitar wajahnya dan perlahan-lahan jongin membuka matanya dan yang perta jongin lihat adalah namja impiannya,do kyungsoo.

''good morning kai baby~''

'CHU'

Kyungsoo mengcup bibir kai singkat,walapun hanya menempel ciuman tadi sukses membuat kai membeku.

''dasar pemalas,cepat bangun,yixing eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan'' kyungsoo membelai rambut jongin sebentar dan beberapa saat kemudia kyungsoo mulai menghilang dari balik ke jongin,ia benar-benar terlihat seperti patung berwajah merah sekarang,pipinya memanas sedangkan tubuhnya benar-benar senang sekarang jika ia punya sayap mungkin ia akan terbang dan menembus langit ke 7 saking senangnya,ia menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi diberi morning kiss oleh kyungsoo.

''JONGIN CEPAT BANGUN ATAU APPA AKAN MENGHABISKAN JATAH SARAPANMU PAGI INI!'' jongin gelagapan ia langsung mencuci wajah dan langsung turun kelantai dasar rumahnya untuk sarapan

**-SKIP-**

''kai aku bosan dirumah terus,bagain mana kalau kita ke namdaemun?'' mohon kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar,oh shit! ingin sekali ia mencium namja ini yang tadi itu sangat cute dimata jongin

''baiklah'' jongin dan kyungsoo segera meleset (?) ke pusat perbelanjaan namdaemun,setelah sampai mereka berkeliling mencari hal-hal yang patut untuk dibeli (?) setelah lama berkeliling-keliling mereka memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa macam street food yang berjejer meminta untuk dimakan (?),saking asiknya jongin dan kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah menatapnya penuh terasa hari sudah petang kyungsoo dan jaongin memutuskan untuk pulang,jongin mengantarkan kyungsoo kerumahnya dan berkunjung sebentar untuk bertemu dengan appa dan eomma kyungsoo,setelah itu jongin pamit pulang

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah seminggu kyungsoo dikorea,hari-harinya dihabiskan bersama jongin dari berdiam diri dirumah,dan jalan-jalan kepusat selalu datang pagi2 kerumah jongin,membangunkan jongin,sampai bermain bersama merasa senang saat kyungsoo selalu berada disisinya namun entah mengapa pikirannya malah berputar balik 'kyungsoo hyung mencimku,memelukku,dan menghabiskan hari2nya sangat bebas,bagaimana dengan namjachingunya? Apa dia tahu kalau kyungsoo hyung mencium namja lain selain dia? apa kyungsoo hyung sudah putus dengan namjachingunya' pertanyaan2 itu selalu terngiang diotaknya,rasa penasaran jongin semakin menjadi-jadi

''hyung,apa kau sudah putus dengan namjachingumu ?'' jongin bertanya dengan penuh hati-hati

''tidak'' kyungsoo masih asik sendiri dengan kartum favoritnya

''apa kau sedang bertengkar dengannya ?''

''tidak juga''

''apa namjachingu-mu tidak marah kalau tahu kau me-m-men-menciumku ?'' kyungsoo memicingkan matanya

''tidak tahu'' jawabnya enteng

''tapi ciuman waktu itu adalah first kiss-ku hehehehe'' kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk,jongin yang mendengar langsung membeku *membeku mulu dari tadi-_-*

''kartunnya seru sekali hihihi'' ucap jongin mencairkan suasana yang tadi sedari tadi hening

**-Smoky Smoky Sky-**

Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan jongin makin besar kepada keberanian dari mana jongin menyatakannya cintanya kepada miris,pernyataan cinta jongin ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kyungsoo,namja itu beralasan kalau dia sudah punya sekarang jongin sudah pada puncaknya,dia lelah dengan panjangnya tidak juga menemukan hasil,dari dulu dia mencintai kyungsoo tapi apa? Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng ,dari semua yang dirasakan jongin ini salah siapa,apa jongin yang terlalu berlebihan mencintai kyungsoo atau malah kyungsoo yang terlalu memberi harapan pada jaongin?.semakin lama perasaan benci tumbuh dihati jongin,tidak,jongin tidak benci dengan kyungsoo tapi dia benci karena tidak mampu membuat kyungsoo -pun memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjauh dari kyungsoo,meski berat dia harus melakukan ini,agar tidak tersakiti lagi pikir memutuskan untuk pindah keparis dan menetap disana tanpa memberi tahu dimana ia berdomisili,tapi keputusan jongin itu membuat kyungsoo mati secara perlahan,kyungsoo terpukul akan kepergian eomma dan suho appa berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membujuk jongin kembali ke korea,dengan berat hati jongin kembali kekorea dan langsung dipaksa untuk menemui kyungsoo yang sekarang berada ditaman dekat danau.

''annyeong haseo kyungsoo hyung'' sapa jongin kepada namja yang tubuhnya membelakangi jongin,perlahan kyungsoo membalikan membulat airmatanya perlahan mulai meluncur indah dipipinya,kyungsoo langsung berlari dan memeluk jongin

''kau kemana saja kai baby? Aku sangat merindukanmu hiks'' kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

''uljima hanya pergi sebentar dan sekarang aku sudah kembali'' jongin menghapus jejek air mata kyungsoo dan kembali memeluknya tapi kyungsoo segera mendorong keras tubuh jongin,jonginpun berusaha menjaga keseimbangan karena ia hampir saja tersungkur

''APA ALASANMU MENINGGALKANKU KIM JONGIN? APA KAU TAU AKU MENDERITA DISINI,KAU TAU AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU BODOH! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU! hiks'' ucap kyungsoo dengan nada yg meninggi,jongin menatap pilu ,hanya itu yang bisa jongin lakukan.

''JAWAB AKU KIM JONGIN!'' kyungsoo semakin marah,airmatanya tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata bulatnya

''tak sedikitpun aku berniat menyakitimu aku pergi? Seharusnya kau tanya pada dirimu kau sadar selama ini hyung,kau telah membuatku banyak memperlakukanku dengan baik kau buat aku melayang tinggi lalu kau hempaskan aku dengan anggapanmu bahwa aku hanya dongsaengmu'' perlahan airmata jongin menetes

''HARUSNYA KAU SADAR DO KYUNGOO! AKU PERGI BUKAN UNTUK MENJAUHIMU TAPI AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU SAKITI LAGI! AKU MENCINTAIMU DO KYUNGSOO! BERAPA KALI HARUS AKU UCAPKAN EOH?AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN AKU INGIN LEBIH DARI DONGSAENGMU'' tubuhnya sedikit bergetar,kyungsoo membeku dia tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini

'CHU'

Kyungsoo mencium lembut bibir jongin

''mianhae jongin-ah semua memang salahku,aku yang terlalu lamban untuk menyadari perasaanku sangat bodoh,saking bodohnya aku tidak bisa membedakan mana cinta sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng dan mana cinta yang lebih dari sekarang aku sadar,aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari dongsaeng,saranghae kim jongin'' jongin tersenyum senang

''tapi bagaimana dengan namjachingumu hyung?'' tanya jongin

''saat kau pergi dia menemuiku dan langsung memutuskanku karena melihat kita sedang jalan berdua di namdaemun hihihi'' kyungsoo tersenyum manis

''kalau begitu,nado saranghae do kyungsoo~'' jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo dan tak lama kemudian bibir mereka saling menyatu,dan hari ini jongin bahagia karena sekarang dan seterusnya ini bukanlah ciuman sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng saja

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

Gimana? Seru gak *kaga-_-* kecepetan yah *banget-_-* Butuh review untuk kelangsungan hidup,smoky terima kritik yang for read,Gomawoyo *bow*


End file.
